


Etched In His Skin

by littlewonder



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Childhood Memories, Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Icarus notices freckles on Pythagoras's skin in the shapes of triangles. He must know more.
Relationships: Icarus/Pythagoras (Atlantis UK TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Etched In His Skin

Icarus worshipped Pythagoras’s body as only a lover can.

There was much about all this, about what being the object of a lover was like, that Pythagoras had never understood before. As a scholar, he’d never understood how much deeper observation could go. But a lover… could absorb every tiny detail even better than a scholar, because of the depths of their love for who they studied. 

Icarus loved Pythagoras, deeper than Pythagoras had even known was possible. Though that love wasn’t strictly physical, there was a certain amount of physicality to that love’s expression. Icarus kissed every inch of his skin, every wrinkle, every pock mark, every imperfection. Pythagoras understood that this meant Icarus accepted and loved even his imperfections.

Icarus traced his finger on Pythagoras’s right leg.

“Triangles,” he muttered. He was tracing several triangles marked by a constellation of freckles spread out on his leg. “Is this where it comes from? Your triangle obsession?” 

“It isn’t an obsession,” Pythagoras argued. “It’s just… scientific curiosity.” 

Icarus smiled up at him. “Sure.” 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” 

Icarus shrugged. “It’s fine,” he said. “I love your curiosity, your mind. I love how passionate you are about these things. I love that about you.” 

Icarus began kissing each freckle, each point of the triangle, before moving to the next one, and the next.

There were triangles of all shapes. There were equilateral ones, and oblique ones, isosceles ones and obtuse ones. The freckles that made them up ranged from clear brown ones, to barely-there dots. This was the science of the lover, full of discovery, observation and experimentation.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Icarus hummed.

“Do you really want to know?” 

“I want to know everything about you. Every tiny, insignificant detail.” 

“Yes,” said Pythagoras. “This is where it started. I would look down at these shapes and wonder about triangles. I would learn about them. I would start to imagine the shapes in my head, start to play around with them. This is where my curiosity was first sparked.” 

“Then these marks… made you who you are.” 

Pythagoras blinked down at him. “I suppose they did.” 

“Then I love them.” 

He kissed each triangle in turn, right in the centre.

“I love _you_ ,” he said.

“I love you too,” said Pythagoras.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic lives in my head rent free. I thought it's about time I write it down.


End file.
